


Ace in the Sheets

by shotahime



Series: Hime's Overwatch One-Shots [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Asexual Character, Dirty Talk, F/M, From Genji’s POV btw, Pre-fall Overwatch, implied sex, playboy genji
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 02:17:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16777669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shotahime/pseuds/shotahime
Summary: Genji gets weds off to a very perverted asexual.





	Ace in the Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I don’t offend a lot of aces with this because I’m well aware what aces are (being one myself) and it’s all pretty flexible if you ask me so correct me if I’m wrong in the comments

Staring at the peculiar girl that was sitting in front of me, it was hard to believe that a beautiful girl like her would rather remain unbothered from other people’s touch. It was a shock to me, as she only told me that she didn’t have any sexual desire for anyone and she only just revealed it to me just now, only after our first day together as husband and wife.

“I’m ace,” she told me unceremoniously, and I thought for a second that she was just kidding just to jab at my former escapades with different men and women every night. No way someone doesn’t have any sexual desires, there are far more things in life to miss but having sex is surely ain’t one of them.

“Are you religious or some sort?” I couldn’t help but to scoff at her remark, not believing it for a second that someone like her would keep her chastity safe. Surprisingly, she shook her head side to side and let out an amused laugh, almost mocking me that I assumed she was still pure.

This girl was a full-blown mystery. Aside from knowing what she does as a day job, not much information about her was made known to public— including her past relationships with other people that just seemed nonexistent. Where my family found her, I wouldn’t question it considering the fact that she’s very well-known in the public eye but how they managed to get her to agree in this arrangement was beyond me.

“I just don’t enjoy having sex with other people, that’s all,” she just said nonchalantly, as if it was a normal thing to do for everyday people and I couldn’t help but to knit my eyebrows together from her statement. “So... you don’t get turned on?” I inquired, leaning back on the couch with my legs crossed on top of the other.

Smirking at me, she suddenly stood up and strode her way towards me as I couldn’t help but stiffen from her sudden approach. She managed to take my breath away when she casually parted my crossed legs apart to give her space to sit on my lap. My hands automatically found on her sides as hers was holding on to my shoulders, her head leaning close to mine and I felt her breath on the skin around my ear.

“Of course I do— but I get off easily alone,” she purred into my ear, my body instantly reacted to the familiar gesture only this time it was strange coming from her.

“I have my little toys that does the job just fine, all ranging from size,” a hand trailed down my torso ever so slowly as I take in the feeling of her fingertips against my shirt. “Shape... length,” she practically said the last part from her throat when her hand ventured lower than she should, just above where there was a strain beginning to form at the front of my pants.

“Sometimes, I even let my past lovers watch me play with myself,” she cooed calmly, her voice mimicking crush velvet as I revelled myself from the smoothness of her tone as her hand started to trail small circles on my navel.

“Oh, watching them come undone without me barely touching them never felt so fulfilling,” she continued and this time I let out a small groan just imagining watching her play with herself, her fingers cleverly rubbing her clit and pushed into her core while keeping eye contact and knowing of each other’s arousal.

“Other times, when I’m nice— I would let them use me for my body to satisfy what they’ve been so patient for, after all for behaving for me,” her hand began exploring my abdomen, her fingers dips in the crevices of my chest as I shuddered from her touch and testing the waters, I slid my hand up and down on her side to feel her up— hopefully so that tonight would end well.

“It all depends on their tastes, though,” she leaned in closer, my chest just millimetres away in contact with her bosom that felt tempting to run my hand on them.

“Some like it hot when I tell them empty promises, honey-coated lies about how much they’ve pleased me and endless praise for them,” her hot breath could scald my skin if she could as I leaned my head back on the headrest just imagining from the things she could do in the bedroom. Goddamn, how could someone spout out such sweet words but have no intention for sex whatsoever?

“But what I like to do is telling them how I would like them to take me,” she turned back to face me, her hands now cradling my face to force me look at her who was now ethereal with drooped eyes, full lips forming a pout and a tinge of soft pink across her cheeks.

“I like to let them know that I would prefer to be taken from the front, behind— sideways even,” she rolled her eyes playfully as our faces inched closer and in just a few seconds, I would hit home run after she’s done sweet talking me.

“Letting them know where I’d like to be taken wasn’t too hard— the floor, counter, wall... couch,” her lips was directly aligned with mine at this moment, craning my head to a side slightly and leaning forward. There was suddenly a spark in her eyes as she halted in her movement and a cocky grin formed on her lips.

“But it’s all up to me to decide that in the end,” a finger gently tapped on my nose, bringing me out of my erotic stupor as her words sinked in.

Getting off of me, there was now a void forming in my heart after she had left me hanging. I looked at her in disbelief, couldn’t believe it how she purposely did that to get me riled up for nothing only to let me know that she’s someone that knows very well not everyone could get in her pants and she enjoys it.

This sadistic _kitsune_.

“That being said,” she returned her place at the couch across me, a smile on her face acting as if nothing just happened earlier while I was visibly a mess for not granted what I had sought out for.

“I can’t fulfil your needs from time to time and I’m very well aware of your... little ventures out in the club and whatnot,” she carefully puts it in as I was busying recomposing myself, running my hand through my hair and straightening my shirt back.

“So, I grant you permission to continue what you do even before our arrangement,” she had clarified and I gaped at her sudden suggestion.

“Wait, you’re telling me I could go—“”And be a playboy again, yes— that’s what I’m saying,” she interrupted me as I cast my eyes down on the floor.

While her suggestion might sound inviting, it just feels so wrong to go swinging instantly when we had just gotten married. Sure there wasn’t a wedding, only on contract between our families to secure location and protection. I thought that now I have a wife, at least my playboy nature would be stopped completely now that I have someone to keep me company at night. But never would I have known that my wife would be asexual, someone completely opposite of me and even gave me full permission to continue what I’ve been doing as if nothing happened between both of us.

“But what about you?” I had asked, looking back up to her and there was a sullen look on her face.

“I’ll be fine— my work keeps me busy enough to distract myself from my needs,” she waved a hand off, dismissing about the thought of going meeting other people as I sighed.

“But what if I just want you?” I inquired bravely, and that seemed to take her by surprise. She opened her mouth to say something, only to clam it down close as she was deep in thought to respond to my question.

“Just ask me about it, then I’d decide if you can have me or not,” she stated coldly, not letting me ask anymore questions she stood up from the couch and walked away from the living room, retiring for the night I had assumed and leaving me alone in the living room.

Leaning back on the couch, I had thought about how this girl could be everything I have ever needed, if only she was a bit cooperative then I would be able to have my way with her. But it was obvious that she has wrapped me around her finger, and I couldn’t help but to oblige to her needs if she asks to. I couldn’t exactly do anything to her if I wanted my way only to get a slap in the face.

Hearing the bedroom door opening again, I turned my head to look at her clad in something different than what she just wore. Black silk babydoll bra that’s like a gradient where it’s dark and opaque on top as it slowly fades down to sheer at the bottom and a pair of black panties as well only this time, it was sheer on the sides of her hips and opaque at her core. She was leaning against the door frame, crossing her arms together to push up her assets purposely and looked at me with a coy smile on her face.

“You coming to bed?” Was all she said but I had remained still, taking in her gorgeous form from the top of her head down the curves of her body.

“Hey, I’m offering you your wedding gift, so you better come and take it,” she teased more, a hand parted the slit between the babydoll displaying more of her flesh and my pants began to suffocate.

Launching out of my seat, I trudged my way towards her quickly and instantly ravished her lips in which I was so glad she had complied.

**Author's Note:**

> I miiiight just continue this, but writing this was just as excuse because I’m busy as hell and I’m stuck in a rut with my other fic so here’s my writing


End file.
